


"I'm hungy!"

by hpotps



Series: The Ultimate List of OTPs [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic!AU, M/M, Roadtrip!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpotps/pseuds/hpotps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, Bucky, and their son Thomas go on a roadtrip to visit Aunt Peggy. Steve told Thomas to eat before they left, Thomas didn't listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm hungy!"

**Author's Note:**

> A little prequel drabble thingy to a plot idea I've been developing lately? I'm thinking about a domestic!AU with depth and such and this is an inspirational work, so, if this gets good enough notice, I'll go ahead and write it!
> 
> Thomas belongs to me, he is my character.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Thomas cried in the backseat.

 

"I told you to eat before we left, buddy." Steve reasoned.

 

"I wasn't hungry then!" He protested.

 

"Tommy, you knew I wasn't gonna be stopping." Steve chastised.

 

"I want McNuggets!" Thomas shrilled.

 

This woke Bucky up from his comatose state in the passenger seat, "What's going on?" He asked, voice low and groggy.

 

"Daddy won't let me get McNuggets!!" Thomas whined, overpowering the music that filtered through the speakers.

 

"Stevie pull over, exit 8 has a McDonalds just up the street. We'll loop in and be back on the road in 10 minutes." Bucky quelled Thomas in taking his side. Popping his thumb into his mouth, Thomas sat back and waited to have his way.

 

"Buck, come on. We'll be there in 3 hours, he can hold on that long." Steve rebutted.

 

"You don’t know that.” Bucky said, indignantly, “He could very well waste away in the backseat of our car cause you won’t take him to get some damn nuggets. Don’t repeat that word Thomas.”

 

“What word?”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Bucky.”

 

“Steve?”

 

“We’re not getting nuggets, and you have to stop swearing around him.” Steve chastised, Captain Dad all over his face.

 

“Yes, we are.” Bucky said simply.

 

“Bucky, don’t encourage him. He should have grabbed something to eat while we were at the hotel. We’re not going to McDonalds and that’s final.” Steve said, cutting off the discussion before the both ran rampant against him (not that they weren’t already).

 

[----------]

 

“Good afternoon, thank you for choosing McDonalds, how may I help you?”

 

“Can I get a 20 pack of nuggets with sweet and sour sauce, a large coke, a chocolate milk, a large sprite, and a large fry?” Steve said into the speaker.

 

“Your total is ten fifty nine at the next window, thank you.”

 

[----------]

 

“That was some good acting, you could be a star.” Bucky said, grinning mischieviously.

 

“I learned from the best.” Thomas said, giving Bucky a big, toothy smile in return.

 

“You think we can convince him to stop again?” Bucky asked, proffering his fist.

 

“You’re on.” He tapped it.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, if this story takes off even a little then I'll be happy to continue it.
> 
> Check out my blog! captainameridad.tumblr.com
> 
> And also her!! 107ths.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
